


These Are Not Toys

by minnuet



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Baekhyun, Crack, M/M, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 01:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8231935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnuet/pseuds/minnuet
Summary: “So,” Baekhyun began, “is this a monthly thing or do you just sprout extra limbs when you feel like it?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the playboy kinkfest but i had to drop out before posting it back then. (Kink claimed: Tentacle sex)  
>  **Disclaimer** : Not real, not mine, characters belong to themselves, etc.

Baekhyun coughed delicately.

“Well,” he said, as Minseok stood frozen, half-naked in the middle of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist while the tentacles that had been sticking out of his body hurriedly retreated back from where they had come from, “this is awkward.”

 

*

“So,” Baekhyun began, much later when his roommate had finally emerged and was standing hesitantly in the doorway leading to the living room, “is this a monthly thing or do you just sprout extra limbs when you feel like it?”

Minseok was fully dressed now, in running shorts and a long-sleeved sweatshirt that was zipped all the way to the top. His face was flushed in embarrassment, the shade of red spreading spread across his cheeks to the tips of his ears. “I didn’t think anyone was home,” he admitted, avoiding Baekhyun’s gaze. “I’m not… I’m not exactly human.” 

“I figured that out when you went all Dr. Octopus earlier,” Baekhyun remarked. He was resting on the couch with his feet propped up, flicking through his phone lazily. “What are you, anyway?”

“Cephalopian,” Minseok said, after a long moment. “That’s what we’re called on my planet.”

Baekhyun’s ears perked up.“So you’re an alien?” Minseok nodded. “Where are you from?”

“Cephalopia 9. It’s in the next star system. I was mapping this sector when I ran into some engine trouble last year. I had to make an emergency landing.” Minseok finally glanced at Baekhyun, sending him a questioning look. “You know, you’re taking all of this really well for someone who just found out his roommate’s an alien.”

“ _Please_ , I work in _entertainment_ ,” Baekhyun said airily. “Have you seen some of the stuff actors are doing these days? Nothing weirds me out anymore.”

Minseok raised an eyebrow. “Most people would have freaked out by now,” he observed dryly. He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, seemingly more relaxed. “Why aren’t you?”

“I’m not most people,” Baekhyun responded, grinning. “Say, can I see them again?”

“See.... them?”

Baekhyun gestures at Minseok’s torso, and wiggled his fingers. “You know.” He wiggled them again, for good measure. “What you were trying to hide earlier.”

“No,” Minseok said flatly.

“Aww, come _on_. I just want to have a closer look!” Baekhyun flashed him a grin. “Please? _Please?_?” He batted his eyelashes.

Minseok gave him a withering look. “ _Aegyo_ isn’t going to win you points here.”

Baekhyun pouted.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I,” Minseok muttered in resignation.

“ _I_ definitely won’t,” Baekhyun said appreciatively, even as Minseok rolled his eyes at him and began taking off his sweatshirt, revealing a thin tank top underneath. That was removed too, and then finally Minseok was standing there with his clothes in his hands, _shirtless_.

Baekhyun has caught glimpses of Minseok’s body before and he’s had - on many occasions, expressed his admiration for the other man’s well-toned abs and muscles. This time, however, he watched in wide-eyed fixation as the outline of Minseok’s body began to shift slightly. Strange shapes were moving sluggishly along his skin, _beneath_ his skin, slowly; the change was almost seamless, his skin smooth and unblemished one second, then in the next moment it was--

“ _Whoa_.” Baekhyun sat up suddenly, his breath caught in his throat as he watched in awe and fascination. 

Light brown markings began from the tips of Minseok’s ears and along both sides of his neck, spilling generously across his shoulders, giving his skin an almost scaly tint. The tentacles that Baekhyun had caught a glimpse of earlier had taken shape; released from their constraints, they peeled themselves off Minseok’s skin where they had been camouflaged. He counted six of them: thin and pale and undulating as they coiled around Minseok’s arms slowly.

“Whoa,” Baekhyun repeated, even as Minseok stepped further into the room, slowly walking towards him. He stopped, just a few feet away.

“Satisfied, now?” Minseok’s voice seemed exasperated, but Baekhyun caught sight of the uncertainty in his expression, the way he held his posture as if he weren’t sure of how Baekhyun would react to this.

He got up slowly. A few steps brought him closer to Minseok, and Baekhyun stood in front of him, watching in fascination as one of the moving tentacles retreated shyly behind Minseok’s back. Another tentacle swayed in front of him, the tip of its head seemingly darker than the rest of the limb.

Without thinking, Baekhyun reached out and lightly poked the bulbous tip.

“Don’t,” Minseok choked out.

Baekhyun paused, lifting his head up to find Minseok looking flushed, a layer of sweat forming along his neck and chest. 

His fingers stroked the tip once more, this time slowly, almost in a caress.

Minseok let out a strangled sound. Before Baekhyun could react to this, he found himself flat on his back on the floor, his arms trapped above his head, a pale tentacle tightening itself around his wrists as another was pressed against his chest, pinning him down.

“ _Will you stop doing that_ ,” Minseok growled. He was leaning over Baekhyun, breathing heavily, his eyes filled with something that made Baekhyun shiver with want and need. “These are not _toys_ \--”

Baekhyun lifted his head and kissed him. It was soft and light, more of a peck, really, but then Minseok’s lips parted in surprise and Baekhyun found himself pressing harder, tilting his head slightly before deepening the kiss.

When he pulled back, he found Minseok staring back him with a dazed expression.

“We should definitely have sex,” Baekhyun informed him. His cock was stirring with interest inside his pants, already half-hard from being manhandled onto the floor. “Alien tentacles included.”

Minseok glared at him. “I’m not indulging one of your weird anime porn fetish--”

“I should mention that you’re really hot?” Baekhyun admitted. “Also, I might have had a crush on you for a long time now.”

“Oh,” Minseok said, after several long moments. “Well, alright then.”

 

*

As it turned out, they didn’t even make it out of the living room. Baekhyun happily shoved Minseok onto the couch, before hurriedly stripping and clambering over his thighs to straddle him. While Baekhyun explored Minseok’s lips, soft and kissable, Minseok himself took his time to explore every part of Baekhyun’s body in return, his tentacles warm and slick from the fluids excreting from the pores before finally pressing one inside him, opening him up slowly.

He let Minseok fuck him like that, one of his tentacles sliding deeply into him, growing thicker with each slow thrust, while another tentacle traced the edge of his rim lightly, teasing him with wet little flicks.

He let out a gasp as the second tentacle slowly began to push in. “Wait, Minseok--” he started to say, but Minseok’s lips on his once more, and he lost himself in the heat of his kisses.

“Trust me,” Minseok whispered against his lips, and Baekhyun did, relaxing as he let Minseok take over, pushing in slowly, trying to ignore the burn from having _two_ tentacles stuffed inside him.

“Fuck,” Baekhyun moaned as he rocked his hips downwards. “Fuck, that’s so _good_ , I can’t believe you’ve been hiding this from me all along, we could have been doing this since the beginning--”

“Baekhyun, don’t you ever shut up,” Minseok muttered, then let out a gasp as Baekhyun squeezed tightly around him. 

“Think of-- _ahh_ \--think of how bored-- _ahh_ \-- you’ll be,” Baekhyun panted, even as he continued to ride Minseok. “Oh _yes_ , there, right _there_ \--”

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” Minseok let out, thrusting in deeper and hitting that sweet spot that had Baekhyun crying out, “I need-- can I-- please-- I need to come--”

“Yes, _yes_ \--” Baekhyun gasped as the tentacles that were wrapped around his wrists began to tighten, and Minseok gripped his thighs tightly, letting out a grunt as he came, his tentacles pulsating and spilling inside Baekhyun.

“Wow,” Baekhyun began, after a few minutes when he found his voice again. He sounded hoarse, which was no surprise since he had screamed Minseok’s name right before coming all over his chest. “So, _tentacles_.”

Minseok rolled his eyes. “I’m beginning to think you only like me for them.”

Baekhyun leaned in and kissed Minseok on the lips, briefly, almost gently. “Not really,” he said, pulling back to find Minseok looking at him in surprise. “I mean, they’re nice, but I kind of like you too.”

“Oh.” Several long seconds passed, then Minseok’s cheeks turned pink. Baekhyun found it endearing. “ _Oh_.”

“Yeah,” Baekhyun said, before adding, “and maybe the tentacles too.”

“Shut up,” Minseok grumbled, but it sounded a lot less biting and perhaps even fond.

Baekhyun grinned back at him. He shifted, uncomfortably, then glanced down at himself. “Ugh,” he said. “I think I need a shower.” He could feel the come sliding down his inner thighs as Minseok’s tentacles began to soften and pull out.

“A shower sounds nice,” Minseok agreed, humming.

“And then after that, maybe I could suck your cock,” Baekhyun suggested slyly. “Your real one, of course.”

Minseok’s face was bright red now. “That.. uh, yeah. Okay.”

Baekhyun can’t wait.

 

 

_end_.

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry this exists  
> not enough cookies in the world for my beta C who had to go through this ilu tho


End file.
